Carl
Carl is the main protagonist and anti-hero of the Llamas with Hats series. He stands on the right side of the screen, but gains the ability to walk on-screen and ironically walks off the screen. He is also able to walk and kick on-screen in the Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe game. Physical description Carl appearance consists of light grey fur and a green hat. In Episode 11 and 12, he has a peg leg, a chip in his ear, and his fur is messier and he has a beard. Overview The Good Carl is an established leader in society, being the president of the homeowner's association. He is an aspiring artist and innovator, having crafted many pieces of functional modern art. He has donated both his time and resources to multiple good causes. Examples of these include donating money to the local girl scout troop, helping a resistance movement topple a South American government, baking banana bread for his neighbor Pat, and preventing children from viewing inappropriate actions. He is also very involved politically, holding the city council accountable for their actions. The Bad *He kills people on a regular basis. *He eats hands and faces. *He creates meat dragons out of specifically orphan meat. *He makes many other grotesque artwork. *He ignores the fact that he committed the crimes above. The Ugly (Post-Paul) After Paul leaves in "Llamas with Hats 6," Carl becomes depressed. In order to cope he creates a mask bearing Paul's likeness. In "Llamas with Hats 7," he seems to be holding up well until he throws Sheep Paul into his blood canal. In "Llamas with Hats 8" and "Llamas with Hats 9," he appears physically different; he begins to show signs of a stubble and tattered fur. He also starts having conversations with himself, pretending he is talking to the Paul Mask by speaking for it. Only when the Paul Mask becomes "possessed" (it is unknown if the mask is actually possessed by a supernatural entity, or if it only speaks in Carl's imagination (this may not be correct but in episode four call says "the impostor is a phantom" possibly referring to the mask in the near future)) and convinces him to "continue his work" does he seem to improve. Later, Carl appears in his Gore Pit. In Episode 10 the Paul Mask tells him he needs to get out. Carl complains that he cannot move and he thinks his legs are broken, the Paul Mask goes off to find a rope, and Carl asks it to find Neosporin for his wounds (it does not). Afterwards, The Paul Mask "comforts" Carl by blaming him for the murders he committed. Of course, Carl rejects the idea that he killed everyone in the Gore Pit, even though he is clearly responsible. In Episode 11, it has been fifteen years since he escaped the Gore Pit, and he has since slowly but surely destroyed the world, and his legs have healed long since. He is also presently fed-up with the Paul Mask, threatening it with telling the Real Paul about its existence. The episode ends with a argument between Carl and the Paul Mask. In Llamas with Hats 12, Carl and the Paul Mask makes their way to Paul’s (new, now destroyed apartment) for Carl to tell him about his existence Carl shouts for Paul outside his apartment, while the Paul Mask keeps claiming he is Paul. Carl doesn’t believe him and keeps calling for Paul until he walks into his apartment, only to find his skeleton corpse, implying that he died a long time ago. Then the Paul mask falls silent. Crimes that Carl committed Murder Carl killed many people throughout the entire series, such as orphans. This includes himself, as after finding Paul dead, Carl snapped and went to the remains of a bridge. He sadly puts up a conversation like him and Paul would do, using a voice trying to sound like Paul before jumping off the bridge into the water, committing suicide. Before the credits to the episode, Carl's Hat is last seen in the crystal clear water before it sinks slowly into the ocean. Known murders committed by Carl *Dead Human *Captain *Lovely Elderly Couple from 2B *Resistance Leader *Hotel Bartender (possibly) *City Council members *Sheep Paul *Unknown Victim *Paul (indirectly) *Himself *Many people *Possibly many babies *Many children *Orphans Other crimes *Operation of Machinery without License: Carl uses a stomper to stomp on orphan meat and uses a conveyor in his home to transport the human meat. *Arson: Carl burned his house down after buying swans and putting them in there. *Identity Theft: Carl used a mask to look like Paul and framed him using the name, Nikolai Sponagoff, being the brutal leader of a Russian Cartel. * Possession of Drugs: Carl, using a mask that looks like Paul, ran a opium drug cartel in Russia. * Animal Cruelty: Carl purchases many swans, leaves them in his house, and sets his house on fire. Carl also placed swans inside a piano which is dropped onto Paul almost indefinitely causing harm to at least one swan. * Terrorism: Carl destroyed many things using a nuke. Appearances *"Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe iOS and Android Game" (Video) *''Llamas with Hats: Cruise Catastrophe (Game) *Llamas with Hats: Babies ''(No lines) Category:Characters Category:Llamas with Hats characters Category:Llamas Category:Deceased characters